Le Jugement des Etoiles
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Juste après la folle journée passée à transformer les dernières cartes en Cartes de Sakura, les réjouissances continuent, et ce n'est pas du fait d'Eriol...le tout sur un fond amoooouuuuur. Nouvelle version plus longue. CHAPITRE TROIS !
1. Aishiteru ! Aucun écho

**Titre** : Le Jugement des Etoiles

**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou

**Genre** : Fan Fiction, Alternative Universe

**Disclaimer** : Tout le petit beau monde de « Card Captor Sakura » n'est bien évidemment pas à moi, va falloir que je m'y fasse… même avec Saiyuki je peux pas, zut alors ! Le nouveau perso, par contre, il est à MOI et rien qu'à MISSA ! Na !

**Résumé** : Un peu difficile à situer la fic, on va dire après que toutes les Cartes de Clow ne soient devenues des Cartes de Sakura… juste après.

**Notes de la première version** : J'ai de vagues souvenirs des derniers épisodes de Sakura, on va dire que je me suis arrêtée à celui où Lionel (chais plus la version originale, désolée !) déclare à Sakura qu'il l'aime, vous pouvez situer la fic juste après. En fait elle s'insère entre les deux épisodes. Ai-je été claire ? Je mélange manga et anime, prends un peu de chaque, l'un complétant l'autre… Et puis… HELP !! Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé après ?

**Kero** : Et voilà ! Même pas capable de tout regarder en entier !

**Mellyna** : Toi, l'ours en peluche, tu te tais ou je me sers de toi pour des deathfics !

**Kero** : …......

**Notes de la nouvelle version** : Et voilà, je reviens avec comme promis une version plus longue est mieux mise en page, ça me faisais de la peine pour vous que de laisser une fanfic dans cet état, surtout que j'avais une énorme boulette dans le chapitre 1. Donc, bien entendu vous devrez vous payer la relecture des chapitres 1 et 2. Et oui, je le sais, je suis une perfectionniste acharnée et ça me perdra. Sinon, j'espère que cette nouvelle (et on l'espère définitive) version sera meilleure que sa grande sœur, bonne lecture minna san ! Et aussi, je vous rassure, j'ai la majorité des prénoms que j'utiliserai, donc l'humiliation des deux premiers chapitres sera effacée. Cela s'appelle sauver les meubles. Et un grand merci à vous pour toutes ces précisions !

**Chanson pour le chapitre 1** : « _Sorairo_ » Fruits Basket que je viens de commencer, volume 1 fini, résultat : une Mellyna qui ne savait plus où se mettre après avoir passé une demi-heure à se marrer à la librairie devant une dizaine de lecteurs silencieux… ça devait pas être marrant ce qu'ils lisaient !

**… …**

**Le jugement des Etoiles**

**Chapitre 1 : Aishiteru ! Aucun écho…**

_« Je t'aime ! Sakura, je t'aime !! »_

La phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête, au fond de lui… cela fut plus fort que lui, il lui fallut lui dire… autrement, il n'aurait eu aucune occasion de le faire après. Il le fallait… juste ça. Une obligation… non, une nécessité ! Se serait-il tu, que se serait-il passé ?

Cette phrase… il l'avait criée, à bout de souffle… comme pour prendre à témoin le ciel, les arbres, tout ce qui les avait entourés… avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Le monde l'entourait… mais elle avait la seule à l'entendre.

_« Sakura, je t'aime !! »_

Pourquoi avoir été si direct ? Lui qui avait hésité tellement longtemps. Ses sentiments s'étaient tant accumulés les uns aux autres…

**Partis tout seul.**

Oh ! Il avait bien essayé de contenir ces mots, les rassembler, les embellir, mais rien n'y fit. En faux frères, ils s'échappèrent brutalement, trahissant l'ardeur de ses sentiments et sa maladresse qui l'avait souvent conduit à rougir aux moindres de ses sourires…

**Si lumineux sourires.**

Une fois exprimés, ils paraissaient si faibles, si peu expressifs, si…

**Inutiles.**

Il eut beau les répéter, c'était toujours aussi lamentable… si peu pensé. La crainte de la blesser lui vint alors. Oui… et si lui avoir étalé aussi peu intelligemment ces trois mots, lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien ?

**Egoïste !**

Il n'avait pas songé à sa réaction, elle n'entrait pas dans ses plans. Pas prévu. Autant tirer des plans sur la comète ! Comment s'attendre à une réponse si rien n'est préparé ?

**Impossible.**

Shaolan se jeta sur son lit, dégoutté, épuisé… furieux contre lui.

Drôle de journée. Ils avaient évité le pire. Plus qu'avant. Toujours un peu plus, les situations devenaient inextricables. Révélant chaque fois à quel point ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, pour elle, était fort. Pour chaque carte capturée, puis avec le temps, changée… nouveau sentiment, nouvelle hésitation… nouvelle souffrance. Peut-être l'avait-il fait souffrir plus qu'il n'avait enduré dans son silence ? Il se détesta.

Sakura tentait de changer les deux dernières cartes de Clow en ses propres cartes… « Light » et « Dark »… deux cartes puissantes, les plus puissantes, les plus difficiles à transformer… très gourmandes en magie. Sakura s'épuisait en vain, mais sa forte volonté ne la quittait pas. Elle persistait à croire que seule, elle y parviendrait. Elle avait cependant besoin de quelqu'un. Un apport nouveau, étranger, qui ne demandait qu'à se rendre utile, lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter dessus à tout moment.

Deux cartes, deux âmes, deux sources de magie. Ces cartes-ci allaient de paire, elles furent découvertes et capturées ensemble ; les transformer séparément était impossible. Eux aussi faisaient « la paire »… remarque de Tomoyo, amusée.

A deux… ensemble… de paire… ils parvirent à changer les dernières cartes. Le sort fut levé...

Les Cartes de Clow n'étaient plus. Vive les Cartes de Sakura !

Il s'était effondré, vidé… mais heureux. Ces quelques instants près d'elle, les mains si proches. Si proches. Leurs magies, durant ces secondes, n'avaient fait plus qu'une seule et unique énergie… qui dépassa celle de Clow. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Etait-ce l'euphorie engendrée par cette vague de magie, qui avait levée les barrières qu'il avait imposées à son cœur ? La première chose qui le réveilla, qui le sortit de cette accablante fatigue, d'avoir trop puisé en lui, fut de se retrouver près d'elle. Le regard empli d'inquiétude et de gentillesse qu'elle posa sur lui, fit s'envoler la torpeur qui l'emportait. Et ce sourire si apaisant, lui réchauffa dans la seconde son cœur. Et en remerciement, il le lui avait dit.

Trop brusquement. Pas assez préparé. Pourquoi ?

La lassitude l'emporta sur ses réflexions… le plongeant dans un demi-sommeil où ses pensées n'avaient ni début ni fin, elles se mélangeaient de façon anarchique.

Au bout d'un moment, Shaolan ne put aligner deux pensées à la suite… des brides de rêves décousus, dépourvus de sens dans l'ordre d'apparition. L'un d'eux retint malgré tout, son attention. Il sentait bien que quelque chose le tracassait dans ce qu'il voyait…

_« Un ciel noir piqué de têtes d'épingle, brillant comme jamais… les Etoiles sont présentes… la Lune est là… et le plus étrange, le Soleil aussi. Mais le Ciel reste parfaitement sombre. Et pourtant, le Soleil est bien lumineux dans la voûte céleste. Les Etoiles se rassemblent en un aveuglant amas de petits points blancs, bleus, orangés… Soleil et Lune se placent de chaque côté de cette multitude étincelante. Le rassemblement semble surplomber une scène noyée dans le néant._

_Elle est seule. Puisque même Soleil ne parvient à illuminer la voûte, il ne brille que pour se montrer tout comme Lune, comment peut-elle être vue ? Plongée dans une pénible obscurité, elle aussi paraît scintiller d'elle-même, pour elle seule. Comme pour montrer aux autres, qu'elle aussi a une place dans ce Ciel noir, si inhospitalier soit-il. Soleil et Lune paraissent d'abord méfiants… Soleil semble s'incliner, acceptant cette nouvelle et inhabituelle présence. Lune, plus réticente, mais du temps avant de prendre une décision. Shaolan perçoit comme un murmure… une voix affirmant tout bas que si elle, Lune, consentait à laisser une place à l'inconnue, elle devait avoir l'assurance de ne jamais perdre sa lueur qui fait sa fierté la nuit quand on l'observe avec émerveillement. Soleil s'enfle de dédain, prétextant que si l'astre du Jour qu'il est, offre une partie du Ciel à cette demoiselle, acceptant de dépendre d'elle, c'est bien qu'il a rien à craindre pour l'astre de la Nuit. En réponse à cette prise de défense, la jeune fille scintille encore plus, offrant à Lune la plus belle lumière argentée qu'il existe de mémoire d'homme et d'esprit. Lune, convaincue, s'incline elle aussi._

_La décision semble enfin prise, lorsque dans une série de tintements désaccordés la cohorte de diamants s'abat brusquement sur le Ciel… dégageant une sensation de sévérité, d'orgueil, de dédain voire… de cruauté envers la jeune et nouvelle maîtresse des cartes._

_Pourquoi font-elles cela ? Pourquoi la jugent-elles de si haut ? Quel est donc leur but ? Le temps passe, les reproches se font chaque seconde, plus durs, mordants, blessants. L'essence magique qui jusque là lui a permis de faire valoir sa place parmi ces astres, de rester dans la lumière, semble avoir pris un sérieux coup. L'éclat argenté de Lune s'envole, laissant une commune lueur blanche. L'énergie chaude et rassurante de Soleil s'amenuise avec les secondes. La propre lumière de Sakura s'éteint doucement, s'estompe… emportant dans le néant la maîtresse._

_Dans un sursaut de colère envers les saboteuses, Les deux astres s'allient pour les contrer, en vain… Lune occulta définitivement le reste de chaleur de son homologue._

_Injustice… lui ne peut rien faire… il n'est que spectateur… mais la voir disparaître dans le noir, lui est insupportable. Il doit faire quelque chose, il le fallait. Comme il y a deux ou trois heures en lui révélant ses sentiments._

_Les derniers scintillements disparaissent, engloutis dans ce néant si gourmant. Il crie son nom… encore une fois… puis une autre… et n'en finit plus… apportant lui aussi sa part de lumière à la scène sous les regards outrés des Etoiles… »_

Shaolan se réveilla en sursaut, déboussolé… Drôle de rêve…inquiétant, angoissant. Quelque chose planait encore sur les Cartes de Clow… et sur Sakura.

Crainte ? Était-ce de bonne ou de mauvaise augure ? Sûrement pas de bonne augure, vu la boule d'angoisse qui peinait encore à se dissiper. Il avait la vague impression qu'une menace ferait bientôt son apparition. Du fait de Clow encore une fois ?

Raaaaah ! Il était trop tard (ou trop tôt) pour tenter une approche logique et claire. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui s'avère être la plus importante… Oh non ! Et si… Lionel soupira d'impuissance. Même en voulant changer de sujet il tombait forcément sur ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il parvint à se déshabiller et entrer sous les draps.

_« Sakura, je t'aime !! »_

_- J'aimerais tant que ce soit réciproque…_ chuchota-t-il alors que l'engourdissement l'emportait de nouveau. _J'aimerais tant…_

**… …**

« Il nous avait réunis près de lui… avant qu'il ne le fasse quand il nous annonça qu'il ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde. Nous étions trois dans cette grande pièce presque spartiate mais baignée de magnifiques rayons vifs et chauds. Peu importait le fait qu'il n'y avait que peu de meubles, de bibelots… cette simple lumière suffisait à combler ce vide matériel.

Il nous avait demandé de regarder… de bien regarder, car ce serait la seule fois que nous la verrions avant un probable retour sur lequel il resta si mystérieux. Son sourire, bien que fatigué, nous parut bien malicieux.

Que devions-nous regarder ?

Il se pencha vers une table basse où se trouvait son livre. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit ce jeu de cartes, puis le referma… tout cela lentement, donnant l'impression d'accorder de l'importance aux moindre geste qu'il accomplissait. Il joignit les mains, emprisonnant ses créations, puis murmura un mot qu'aucun de nous d'eux ne comprit.

Plusieurs minces filets de lumière d'argent, d'or et de saphir, s'échappèrent de la pile, nimbèrent la pièce de ses teintes singulières, effleurant les murs… ils revinrent devant nous… se rassemblant pour former vaguement une silhouette humaine. Petit à petit, la forme se précisa, et elle fut devant Clow.

Kerobero écarquilla les yeux, exprimant bien faiblement son étonnement. Peut-être avais-je ouvert la bouche, je ne le sus jamais, mais il rit légèrement face à nos différentes expressions tout en hochant doucement la tête.

_- Ce n'est pas…_ balbutia Kerobero.

Et lui, continuait de hocher la tête, anticipant bien entendu nos questions.

_- Cela est possible, Kero… ne leur ai-je pas donné une certaine conscience ?_

_- Si, mais…_

_- Regardez-la bien… il se passera certainement de longues années avant de la revoir._

La lumière du jour se reflétait sur sa chevelure de jais, engendrant de merveilleux reflets bleus, électriques. Quand elle se tourna vers nous, chacun de nous put remarquer les grands yeux de glace et d'acier… bleus… regard malicieux… comme celui de Clow… piqueté d'argent. A son cou, pendaient une lune et un soleil aux rayons ondulant sur sa peau.

Autre éclair de malice… clin d'œil enfantin… puis elle disparut sous nos yeux encore éblouis. Clow reposa les cartes dans le livre et le referma… peut-être définitivement cette fois.

_- Tu ne dis rien, Yue… ?_ fit il après un long moment de silence.

_- … pourquoi… ?_

Ce fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire.

_- Je trouvais qu'il maquait quelque chose… une chose importante que nous oublions trop souvent. D'ailleurs ce sont elles qui me l'ont rappelé ! Sans quoi…_

Sans quoi… ? Un autre sourire pensif, cette fois.

_- Vous comprendrez le moment venu._

Peut-être ne l'ai-je jamais montré… sûrement par respect, puis par mélancolie… mais jamais ne j'ai aimé les secrets de notre premier maître. »

**… …**

**Note de la première version** : Hé ! Hé… fin du chapitre ! Et oui, je préfère les faire plus courts (mauvaise expérience de chapitres qui font quinze pages...) comme ça je vais plus vite ! Petite équation que j'ai faite, et dont je suis plutôt fière...

**Kero** (en aparté) : Elle du genre à croire qu'elle a inventé le fil à couper le beurre.

**Mellyna** (veine pulsant sur la tempe style Sanzô dans Saiyuki) : Tu vas souffrir, c'est décidé !

**Yue** (très diplomate, comme d'hab) : Afin d'éviter à notre cher compagnon, d'inutiles souffrances de la part de cette singulière fanfictionneuse, les reviews sont recommandées.

**Kero** : A l'aaaaaiiiiiide !

**Note de la nouvelle version** : Ouais !!!!! SIX PAGES WORD !!!!! Bon, vous avez bien sûr remarqué que c'est vraiment plus long, et assez différent de la première fois. Allez, même si on a déjà reviewé, j'aimerais savoir si la nouvelle est bien. Merci !


	2. Cela ne fait que commencer

**Titre** : Le Jugement des Etoiles

**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou (toujours moi…)

**Genre** : Fan Fiction Alternative

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf le nouveau perso qui se fait attendre... désolée !

**Notes de la première version** : J'ai enfin le nom original de Lionel… les autres ne vont pas tarder. J'ai une annonce à passer… Quelqu'un pourrait me donner l'original de Thomas, Matthieu et de Samantha. Merciiii !

**Note de la nouvelle version** : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, mes réponses se trouvent plus bas… merci aussi pour l'aide sur les noms, quand on sait qu'il m'arrive de lire trois fois le même volume sans me rendre compte que je lis mal les noms… ! Et puis j'ai remarqué que me bouffe tout rond des passages entiers qui ont eu le malheur de contenir des points de suspension.

… …

**Le jugement des Etoiles**

**Chapitre 2 : Cela ne fait que commencer !**

_- Godzilla réveille-toi !_ hurla la voix de Touya depuis la cuisine.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et en criant… sa main percuta le réveil juste à côté d'elle. L'appareil alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un concert de bruits métalliques et de ressorts peu rassurants.

_- Woe… quoi ! Il se passe quoi ?_ bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle fit un geste de trop en se retrouva elle aussi sur le sol de sa chambre, s'empêtrant dans les draps et la couette. Après une bataille de quelques minutes à s'extirper de l'océan de tissu, sa tête émergea enfin. Sakura perçut alors le rire presque hystérique de la peluche jaune qui l'observait depuis l'étagère.

_- C'est impayable !_ fit la peluche. _La nouvelle maîtresse des cartes… se rétamer comme rien !_

Sakura, à présent assez bien réveillée, s'empara d'un petit phoque en tissu, visa le petit lion jaune et atteint la cible… ou presque. Kero évita de justesse le projectile improvisé.

_- Non mais ça va pas !_ s'égosilla Kero.

La nouvelle maîtresse des cartes leva un sourcil moqueur puis, laissant Kero à sa mauvaise humeur, elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil ou ce qu'il en restait. Sept heures… elle retourna plusieurs dans tous les sens ses pensées, histoire de les ordonner un peu, et se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas cours ce jour-là.

Elle devait à tout prix parler à Tomoyo… pourquoi ? Aucune idée. C'était la dernière pensée lucide qu'elle eut la veille avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, déjà endormie alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché le matelas. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs des événements de la veille, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, sachant qu'à un moment ou un autre, cela finirait par lui revenir.

D'un pas plus ou moins assuré, Sakura fit le tour de sa chambre pour finir son réveil plutôt violent, puis elle s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine où Touya et leur père terminaient de préparer le petit déjeuner… la jeune fille huma l'air en souriant.

_- Hum… p'tit déj !_ (1)

_- Alors Godzilla, on a le sommeil lourd ?_

_- Tais-toi !_

L'habituel coup de pied vola direct sur celui du grand frère ; Sakura s'attabla obéissant aux moindres gargouillements de son estomac. Durant tout le repas, Touya ne cessait d'observer sa jeune sœur, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, la fixant comme si son regard voulait la traverser afin de connaître enfin ses pensées…

_- Je vais rendre visite à Tomoyo_, annonça soudain Sakura tirant Touya de ses pensées.

_- C'est aujourd'hui que tu t'occupes de la maison,_ lui rappela-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le tableau.

_- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, je t'assure !_ insista la jeune fille.

_- Pas plus de deux heures, compris ?_ grogna son frère.

_- Promis !_

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombres à l'exclusion de quelques éclats de voix entre un certain grand frère et une certaine petite sœur… à la fin, Sakura enfila à une vitesse sidérante ses rollers, s'empara d'un sac à dos dans lequel Kero s'était invité et traversa les rues avec une seule idée en tête : voir Tomoyo. En chemin, elle tenta de se remémorer un peu la journée de dingue, la veille. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était la présence de Clow Lead dans le jeune collégien Eriol… après ? Rien. Vide complet ! Elle avait cette impression gênante d'avoir oublié bien plus… quelque chose de très important pour elle… Elle haussa les épaules et continua de rouler vers son objectif, mais ne put s'empêcher de divaguer. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à ne plus regarder où elle allait, elle eut un flash.

_« Je vois une femme… non une fille… non… enfin, elle n'est ni jeune ni âgée, elle est les deux. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains ramenées devant son visage, en position fœtale. Des voiles bleu nuit l'entourent pour lui faire une sorte de robe immense qui… recouvre tout le ciel. Elle se trouve en fait suspendue dans les airs, elle flotte. Sa longue robe aux couleurs de la nuit, est brodée de minuscules petits points blancs, dorés, bleutés ou orangés. A elle seule, cette jeune fille pourrait représenter la voûte céleste. Son habit est le ciel nocturne, les broderies sont les étoiles…_

_Sur une oreille, elle a une boucle en forme de croissant de lune ; sur l'autre oreille, elle a une boucle en forme de soleil avec ses rayons ondulant contre sa peau extrêmement blanche. Cette fille est vraiment la Voûte Céleste...mais il y a un problème : il y a le Soleil alors qu'il n'y en a pas la nuit. Un pendentif illumine son cou… le signe de Clow !_

_Elle ouvre enfin les yeux… ils sont si grands ! Ils sont d'un étrange bleu, entre le glacé et l'acier. Et en plus piquetés d'argent… Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus électriques jouent avec la brise._

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends une voix qui a bien souvent retentit dans mon esprit pour me dire "Je crois que je vais te créer quelques problèmes", seulement là elle dit autre chose… Clow a changé son discours._

_- Ta mission, Sakura, ne fait que commencer ! Il te faut d'abord tout contrôler… mais je sais qu'avec toi, comme toujours, tout ira pour le mieux, je te fais confiance. »_

Sakura a juste le temps de sortir de sa torpeur pour voir une masse claire foncer droit sur elle… non ! C'est elle qui fonçait sur quelqu'un ! Elle cria de faire attention… trop tard !

Le choc fut assez rude. Les deux personnes se retrouvèrent à terre sur leurs derrières qui n'apprécièrent guère le traitement qu'ils avaient subi.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée !_ s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais le sol se déroba sous ses roues et elle retomba lourdement sur les fesses. Puis une main se présenta devant son visage. Sans se poser de question, elle la prit et put ainsi se relever sans trop de difficultés. Quand elle leva les yeux sur sa victime, elle rougit comme jamais, à la limite de la couleur cramoisie.

_- Yukito…_ balbutia-t-elle.

_- Il n'y a pas de mal, Sakura… j'ai moi aussi souvent tendance à ne pas regarder où je vais._

Sakura entreprit de secouer un peu la poussière accrochée à ses habits.

_- Où fonçais-tu ainsi tête baissée ?_

_- Chez Tomoyo… pour une heure, ensuite je rentre à la maison, Touya m'attend !_

- _Ah… tant mieux s'il est chez vous, je m'apprêtais justement à lui rendre visite ! Il n'est pas occupé j'espère ?_

_- Non, non ! C'est moi qui dois m'occuper de la maison aujourd'hui._

_- Merci bien… alors, à tout à l'heure, Sakura !_

Le jeune homme s'éloigna avec un signe de la main à la jeune fille qui resta toute souriante à le regarder partir. Elle se ressaisit brusquement, se demandant s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de la veille.

Oh ! Mais elle se souvenait enfin de quelque chose, elle ! Parfait ! De quoi pouvait- elle aussi se souvenir ?

_« Light. Dark. Yue et Kerobero dans le sceptre. Deux autres comme eux. Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon. Clow Lead. Eriol. »_

Sakura se retrouva en fait à secouer la tête à s'en la décrocher. Elle se souvenait, mais cela lui revenait de façon la plus anarchique qui puisse exister ! De nouveau elle abandonna sa tentative.

_« Ta mission, Sakura, ne fait que commencer ! Il te faut d'abord tout contrôler… mais je sais qu'avec toi, comme toujours, tout ira pour le mieux, je te fais confiance. »_

Qu'est-ce que Clow Lead voulait dire par-là ? Elle avait pourtant transformé toutes les cartes et était devenue leur nouvelle maîtresse. Qu'allait-il leur arriver encore comme complications ?

Sakura reprit son chemin vers la maison de son amie. Préoccupée, elle ne vit pas la jeune personne qu'elle dépassa et qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. Un petit vent vint soulever ses longues mèches noires qui n'étaient pas tenues par la longue demi queue battant le bas de son dos. Quelques rayons de soleil jouaient à ressortir les reflets bleus de sa chevelure, un bleu électrique. Ses grands yeux aux étranges éclats argentés captaient eux aussi la lumière naturelle.

_« Cela ne fait que commencer très chère Sakura, nouvelle maîtresse des Cartes… »_

_- Je t'attends, Maîtresse ! J'espère que tu seras prête ! Car le Jugement sera sans appel…_

… …

Touya se dirigea vers la porte, répondant à la sonnerie.

_- Alors petit monstre, on se repente et on oublie ses clefs ?_ railla-t-il en ouvrant.

_- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher pour me repentir, mais je veux bien avoir les clefs,_ répondit la voix de Yukito en riant.

_- Yuki…_

_- Ça m'éviterait d'attendre un bon moment devant la porte…_ continua son ami, malicieux.

Le grand brun le fit rapidement entrer.

_- Désolé, je pensais que c'était Sakura…_

_- J'avais compris… je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin. Tu la punis souvent comme ça ?_

_- Tu as vu Sakura ?_

_- Hum, hum,_ acquiesça Yuki. _Elle avait l'air bien songeuse…_

Touya grogna…

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait comme bêtises, celle-là ?_ marmonna-t-il.

Yuki se déchaussa puis suivit son ami dans la cuisine, saluant au passage le père de Sakura. Ce dernier rangea dans sa serviette les dernières affaires, et alla se préparer à sortir. Deux minutes plus tard, du hall d'entrée, sa voix parvint aux deux amis.

_- Les garçons, je vous laisse, je rentrerai un peu plus tôt ce soir !_ prévint-il en se chaussant.

_- D'accord… A toute à l'heure Papa !_

_- Au revoir Mr. Kinomoto !_ (Euh... c'est bien son nom, non ?)

_- Touya… n'embête pas trop ta sœur aujourd'hui,_ lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de fermer définitivement la porte.

_- Dommage…_ soupira le grand frère, feignant le regret.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son ami qui regardait de loin la fenêtre le menton posé sur la paume de la main, et le fixa assez longtemps. De longues minutes passèrent, dans le silence le plus total. Alors qu'il était presque sûr que Yuki avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, ce dernier prit la parole, le faisant presque sursauter.

_- J'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment… pas toi ?_ s'enquit-il les yeux toujours rivés sur la vitre.

_- Si… depuis cette nuit,_ approuva Touya. _Il va falloir la surveiller de très près…_

_- Le grand frère est reparti pour surprotéger ?_

Touya grogna… bien sûr que oui ! Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, c'était normal ! Même s'il faisait tout pour montrer la plupart du temps, une facette d'aîné plus que fatigué des bêtises récurrentes d'une jeune sœur montée sur des ressorts. Mais toujours quand elle ne s'en doutait pas, il se trouvait toujours tout près, jamais très loin, gardant un œil sur sa précieuse sœur.

_- Non… je crois qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour elle_, ajouta Yuki comme pour le rassurer. _Mais peut-être que ça annonce une nouvelle ère… non ?_

Il hocha lentement la tête… tout en repensant à sa nuit…

_« Ces yeux froids… si froids et si durs… de l'acier glacé… »_

… …

(1) euh...désolée pour ceux qui croient à un rapprochement avec un certain gaki qualifié de singe affamé!

**Notes de la première version** : Un chapitre sans grande prétention, je n'étais pas trop inspirée, désolée, je ferai mieux pour le prochain ! **Review Onegai !**

**Notes de la nouvelle version** : Encore plus longue… encore plus fort… encore plus nul… oooouuuuiiiiin !

… …

Réponses aux reviews !

**Nadge**, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que finalement je n'ai pas perdu mon semblant de style à force de faire des fics sur Saiyuki...faut dire que le vocabulaire n'est pas des plus étendus parfois...toujours les mêmes répliques : Baka, Teme, Omae wo Kosoru, Nani...et blablabla.

**Sanzo** : Dis tout de suite que je suis au même niveau que ce baka de singe !

**Mellyna** : Mon Sanzô chouchou, je crois que tu t'es gouré de fic… le cross-over c'est dans la rubrique Saiyuki !

**Sanzo** : OMAE O KOSORU ! (Il aime pas du tout que je l'appelle chouchou...allez savoir pourquoi !)

**Mellyna** : La preuve… Au fait, Kero, t'as bien compris ce qu'a dit Nadge ? T'es gentil, sinon pas de sucreries…

**Kero** : Je rêve ou elle essaye de m'acheter ?

**Mellyna** : J'essaye même pas !

**Kitty-Luv-Snape**, ben ouais, le premier chapitre est court… mais malheureusement pour toi ils vont se rallonger. GNIARK !

**Lostin972**, pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas… j'arrive à m'en sortir ! Merci pour mon style… il sent déjà ses virgules enfler…

**Emilie et Neko**…

**Kero** : Oui sauve-moi de cette barge !

**Mellyna** : **KERO ! ON NE T'A JAMAIS DIT DE NE PAS COUPER LES GENS QUAND ILS PARLENT ? HEIN ?**

Sinon, euh, rien que pour ce qu'il vient de faire, je le punis… ça sera pour une prochaine fois ?


	3. Jour Perdu

**Titre** : Le Jugement des Etoiles

**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou (vous n'arriverez jamais à vous débarrasser de moi, JAMAIS !)

**Genre** : Fan Fiction Alternative

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf le nouveau perso qui se fait attendre… désolée !

Pas de notes de l'ancienne version, puisque l'ordi m'a épuré avec gentillesse et allégresse le chapitre trois ! En le remerciant…

**Note** : Voilà, un chapitre trois plus logique (pour moi, z'avez pas vu le brouillon… lucky you !), et vachement plus parlant, enfin je crois… ou alors je confonds avec le quatrième. Je vous remercie de votre patience, parce que jusque là je n'ai pas encore reçu de plaintes ni de menaces, je vois que vous avez appris le principe fondamental de tous lecteurs : Calme Olympien et Patience Elfique.

**Musique pour le chapitre 3** : Chain de _Yaida Hitomi_… découvert par hasard sur un site anglais, la chanson me fait penser à un Live CD d'Alanis Morissette, et j'avais vraiment envie de mettre une chanson d'Alanis… et quand j'ai trouvé Yaida Hitomi, j'ai halluciné… je me suis dit : _Dingue c'est l'Alanis japonaise !_ J'aime bien le petit passage rapide au début, et qui est repris plus tard. Et puis il y a aussi « Can't Take It In » une chanson de la BO de Narnia… elle colle bien.

**Rien d'important** : J'ai fait l'inventaire du jeu de cartes de Clow, seulement sur les wallpapers, les personnages bouchent la vue et je dois jongler entre deux… résultats si c'est bien 54 cartes, il m'en manque 3. HELP PLEASE !

Nooon... mais siiiiiii ! Je l'ai fait ! Un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Ne désespérez pas... le chapitre 4 viendra peut-être dans trois mois o enfin... j'espère plus tôt.

**… …**

**Le jugement des Etoiles**

**Chapitre 3 : Jour perdu**

Kero engouffra avec délectation une madeleine presque aussi grande que lui, sous le regard désespéré de Sakura qui ne savait plus tellement quoi faire de cette peluche qui ne savait que se gaver outrancièrement de mets aussi multiples que divers. Elle eut subitement honte de l'attitude du gardien solaire.

_- Kero ! Mais enfin, un peu de tenue !  
__- Mach quoich ?_ fit il la bouche pleine aussi grosse que le beignet qu'il essayait de mâcher… sans succès.  
_- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as fini à toi TOUT SEUL, l'assiette de gâteau !_

La peluche cessa brusquement ses essais infructueux de mettre en morceaux digérables le beignet… réfléchissant à la question.

_- Ben quoich ? Tuch chavais que dans chertains chivilijations un invitéch qui finit un plat commun est une marchque de politeche ?  
__- Pour l'instant ta marque de politesse se retrouve noyée par le fait que tu parles la bouche pleine en postillonnant à droite et à gauche. Et depuis quand tu es anthropologue ?_

Enfin, il y était arrivé ! Le beignet put passer sans encombre et se prépara à être digéré. Kero roula un peu sur la table basse, le ventre rebondit devant lui. Sakura affaissa sa tête dans ses mains, à bout. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait impossible. Tomoyo eut le bon goût de ne faire aucune réflexion, et rit de bon cœur.

_- Ah ma Sakura ! N'essaye pas de le changer, plus rien ne serait comme avant !_

Sakura maugréa quelques menaces à l'encontre du goinfre dont celle de lui serrer la ceinture et de le mettre à la diète.

_- Mais je suis en pleine croissance, moi ! J'ai besoin de manger de bonnes choses…_ répliqua Kero comme excuse (minable).  
_- Kero ça fait je ne sais pas combien d'années que tu es en pleine croissance… mais concernant les bonnes choses, rien de mieux qu'un repas équilibré sans surplus de graisse ou de sucre ! Commençons aujourd'hui si tu veux, tu vas voir ça marchera du tonnerre !_

Sakura se frotta les mains avec un regard pour le moins… sadique. La peluche déglutit difficilement…

_- Euh, non… je crois que t'as raison, ça fait longtemps donc ça doit s'être terminé depuis longtemps._

Ils passèrent à un sujet de discussion moins appétissant… Tomoyo se remit à se lamenter sur l'absence de film de la veille. Elle était incorrigible… elle ne pouvait jamais penser à une chasse aux cartes sans vidéo. Mais pourquoi, Ciel, pourquoi, garder des séquences vidéo de ses « exploit » !

_- Mais pour que tes futurs enfants voient comment combattait sa mère quand elle était jeune !_ fit Tomoyo des étoiles scintillant dans son regard. _Et comme elle était belle dans ses tenues…_

Sakura faillit tomber à la renverse… heureusement qu'elle était assise.

_- C'est très gentil Tomoyo, mais je ne pense pas que mon hypothétique progéniture me croit… si c'est le cas, personne ne les croirait.  
__- C'est bien de rêver…  
__Ça, y a pas de doute,_ songea-t-elle… _c'est bien aussi de rêver que je me souviendrai un jour de ce qui s'est passé la veille !  
__- Ah ça ne t'inquiète pas, ça te reviendra.  
__- Woe ?_

Elle avait pensé à haute voix… la voilà qui délirait encore plus. Kerobero allongé sur la table, digérant comme un bien heureux, jeta un œil à l'horloge.

_- Sakura ? Il est 10h00… tu vas être en retard.  
__- Oh non !_

L'adolescente se leva d'un bond à l'annonce du gardien. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite pour s'occuper de la maison… Touya n'allait certainement pas apprécier son retard et la « taquiner » le restant de la journée… pour ne pas dire « enquiquiner ».

**… …**

Tomoyo regarda son amie s'éloigner de la maison tout en se chamaillant avec le gardien solaire… un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle resta quelques instants à fixer l'endroit où Sakura disparut de son champ de vision, puis rentra chez elle… elle avait un coup de fil important à passer. A l'évidence, la jeune maîtresse des cartes ne se souvenait plus tellement de la soirée de la veille (doux euphémisme que voilà)… elle non plus, endormie comme elle était, elle n'avait rien vu… et comble de la malchance, elle n'avait pas pu filmer les exploits de sa chère amie. Mais à l'expression de Shaolan, quand elle les observa à son réveil, elle s'était tout de suite doutée qu'une chose merveilleuse s'était produite… elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait observé Shaolan depuis le début de leurs aventures communes, son comportement révélait tellement de secrets enfouis au plus profond de lui. Le jeune chinois fut victime du charme innocent et inconscient de la Fleur de Cerisier… une fleur qui, contrairement à ses congénères, s'épanouissait toute l'année… ne fanait à aucun moment, trouvait et donnait cette lueur de vie aux confins de son âme. Donnait sans compter, ne demandait jamais rien en retour. Ainsi était sa petite Sakura, son amie de toujours, sa cousine… sa sœur.

La chasse aux Cartes de Clow Lead n'était qu'un vulgaire prétexte… pour montrer encore à la face du monde qui était Sakura. Un ange tombé du Ciel, perdu, amnésique, vivant en humain mortel, répandant sur son chemin une sensation de chaleur, semant sur chaque membre de son entourage un doux sourire, récoltant attention, adoration, amitié et passion. Filmer cet ange perdu et montrer au monde quel trésor prenait vie à son insu, travaillait à son bonheur, à préserver un avenir où les gens iraient vers les autres… Filmer ce concentré de bonté et de volonté de fer, pour faire comprendre aux gens que trop peu d'âmes de la sorte, sillonnaient leurs routes… les chemins de vie… des chemins destinés à se croiser. Ainsi était Tomoyo… Tomoyo l'avocate de la créature de lumière, l'assistante de la bonté, l'impresario de l'ange, le manager… l'écran géant de la ville ruche… peut-être un jour, quand les gens prendront conscience de la magie, de sa présence et son âme.

Oui, elle avait un coup de fil important à passer… elle avait un cœur à soulager, une voix à écouter, de l'assurance à donner. Tomoyo eut le portable en main, tandis qu'une foule de pensées envahissaient son esprit. Quelques souvenirs de son sommeil remontaient en elle… un monde sans lumière… une lumière prisonnière d'un globe… un globe qui se fissurait lentement, mais sûrement. Et au loin, une voix qui appelait désespérément, sans trouver de réponse dans le Néant. Une voix criant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… un cœur qu'elle était prête à donner.

Tomoyo secoua distraitement la tête pour se réveiller, et son sourire ne fit que s'étirer davantage. Elle avait raison… et elle devait faire au plus vite. Ensuite elle pourrait répondre son attente patiente. Attendre de voir comment les choses évolueraient, ce qui viendrait renforcer des liens… et surtout voir la fin. Elle songea qu'elle devrait passer au Sanctuaire… prier qu'elle puisse se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment… avec sa chère caméra, amie de toutes les situations magiques.

**… …**

_- Je suis RENTREE !_ cria Sakura.

Elle ôta précipitamment ses rollers, jeta son sac dans un coin et fonça dans la cuisine prête pour sa journée de travaux ménagers. Elle noua son tablier à la taille, remonta ses manches et attacha un peu mieux ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se tourna face à la cuisine, elle se figea.

_- Hein ?_

Voici ce qu'elle vit… une vaisselle parfaitement nettoyée séchant tranquillement dans son égouttoir… la table rangée et essuyée… les ustensiles en place… Sakura soupira avec résignation, elle avait trop tardée et Touya avait fait une partie de ses corvées à sa place.

_- Bon… passons au linge…_

Arrivée face à la machine à laver, la lessive en main prête à remplir de produit le compartiment adéquat, elle nota son couvercle rabattu vers le haut, permettant au tambour de sécher. Le panier à linge était vide et rangé dans son coin habituel. Sakura courut à l'étage, sûre de ce qu'elle trouverait sur la terrasse. Ses prédictions ne manquèrent point de se réaliser, le linge recherché était étendu sur les câbles.

_- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais je suis restée combien de temps chez Tomoyo !_

Inquiète de la brèche spatio-temporelle dont elle fut victime, Sakura visita toutes les pièces de la maison, à la recherche des corvées qui lui furent incombées mais déjà faites par son frère. Elle revint au salon, point de départ de cette mémorable course aux tâches ménagères restantes. Pas qu'elle en était friande, mais c'était quand même sa part de responsabilités dans la maisonnée et c'était en partie sa fierté qui était mise en jeu. Si on se mettait à faire son travail à sa place, où irait le monde ? Tout avait été fait à sa place, quelle honte ! Alors que Touya avec peut-être des choses plus importantes à faire que de se payer le boulot d'une jeune sœur incapable de lire l'heure sur une montre. Mais elle en était certaine, Sakura n'avait passé qu'une heure et demi chez son amie, et un quart d'heure sur la route… en tout deux heures. Des pas dans les escaliers la firent se retourner… elle vit Touya et Yukito descendant de l'étage, des livres dans les bras. Son grand frère s'aperçut de sa présence.

_- Alors Godzilla, enfin rentrée ?  
__- Mais… mais… pourquoi tu as fait tout le boulot à ma place ?_ s'exclama Sakura.  
_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'était mon jour, lis bien le tableau.  
__- Mais tu…_ tenta-t-elle.  
_- Tu veux bien t'occuper de ta chambre ? Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur tes petits secrets en rangeant.  
__- Touya…_

Ce dernier disparut dans la cuisine, laissant Sakura seule dans le salon. Yukito lui sourit, amusé…

_- Mais enfin, faire tout ça en si peu de temps…  
__- A deux, tout va beaucoup plus vite, Sakura… plus vite et plus facilement_, répondit-il.  
_- C'était pourtant mon jour,_ insista-t-elle.  
_- Peut-être bien…_

Le jeune homme sortit lui aussi du salon, pour rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine. Kero profita de ce moment pour surgir devant une Sakura désemparée.

_- Oooooh toi ! Me jeter contre le mur de la sorte… Sakura ? Ca va bien ?_

Ce fut la voix de Touya qui répondit au gardien solaire.

_- Petit monstre ! Tu comptes rester longtemps avec ce tablier ? Prépare au moins quelque chose avec moi !  
__- J'arrive !_

Sakura regarda Kero… et lui sourit en excuse.

_- Pardon Kero… monte dans ma chambre, je te ramènerai quelque chose… si tu peux encore avaler quoi que ce soit._

Toute colère enfuie, la peluche volante fusa dans les escaliers. Sakura soupira encore… une soirée dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, des visions sur la route, un jour de ménage qui devait être le sien… vraiment, la journée ne pouvait pas commencer de meilleure façon.

Vaincue, Sakura rejoignit son frère et Yukito dans la cuisine. Elle les trouva, l'un attablé devant un tas de lires de cours, l'autre affairé à préparer le repas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement. Confirmant les dires de son grand frère, le nom de celui-ci était effectivement inscrit là où elle vit deux heures plus tôt le sien. La seconde qui suivit, elle se trouva stupide : Touya avait tout simplement effacé le nom de Sakura pour mettre le sien, rien de plus… pas de facéties de la part de la Carte du Temps pour célébrer leur nouvelle maîtresse. Quant à savoir pourquoi Touya avait-il fait cela… Sakura laissa tomber.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
__- Nous serons interrogés demain en mathématiques,_ expliqua Yukito. _Tous les moments sont bons pour réviser.  
__- Yerk ! Des maths…  
__- Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi,_ ajouta Touya. _Qui sait ? Ca te permettra peut-être d'arriver à l'heure._

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand un coup de pied fit la connaissance de son tibia. Sakura alla de son côté chercher de quoi préparer le repas… son grand frère baissa la tête, les épaules tressautant de rire. Yukito regardait la scène, tout sourire, secouant doucement la tête.

– _Pourvu que rien ne change –_

**… …**

Shaolan raccrocha le téléphone, à la fin d'une étrange conversation avec Tomoyo… étrange et un peu triste. Triste pour lui. Comme pour le punir de sa faute, commise la veille. Les gens n'obtenaient que ce qu'ils méritaient… et lui méritaient que ses mots soient oubliés par celle qu'il aimait. Car elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé… le gouffre après leur victoire commune. Si jeune et pourtant martyr du destin… martyr des circonstances. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ?

_Ange perdu et amnésique._

Shaolan faillit faire tomber le téléphone portable rose bonbon qui lui fut offert, une fois entré dans l'équipe.

_Ange perdu et amnésique… condamné à oublier ce qui lui est cher._

Le jeune chinois refusait de croire cette voix qui lui murmurait…

_Ange perdu et amnésique… condamné à oublier ce qui lui est cher. Il ne pourrait se souvenir sans pivot pour le soutenir._

Il se sentait sur le point de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche… ou peut-être la commode était-elle plus accessible ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lire des contes de fée occidentaux à la dérobée, étant plus jeune ! La métaphore qu'on lui soufflait à l'esprit était tentante… les évènements ? Une simple coïncidence…

Simple leçon de vie ? Parfois la magie de Clow Lead faisait des siennes et s'immisçait dans la vie de ses descendants. Pourquoi mêler Sakura à tout cela ? Elle n'avait pas à subir avec lui !

En y réfléchissant bien… Sakura ne subissait rien. Sa petite perte de mémoire ne faisait de mal qu'à une seule personne, et c'était Shaolan. Et quoi ! Etait-ce pour lui montrer qu'il fallait s'y prendre autrement ? Que la magie lui effacerait la mémoire à chacun de ses maladroits et infructueux essais jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mots et façon ? Les mots, à la rigueur, il les avait… c'était la forme qui pêchait dans l'histoire. Mais un simple « Je t'aime » ne valait-il pas mieux toutes les poésies « flonflons » que ces stupides amoureux des pièces de théâtre s'évertuaient à chanter sous les balcons de leur dulcinée ?

Sa tête rencontra la table de son bureau… certainement le mobilier le plus proche.

_- Clow Lead… parfois j'en viens à te haïr corps et âme,_ grogna-t-il. _Comme maintenant…_

Shaolan reprit à zéro le problème. Il avait avoué à Sakura qu'il l'aimait… mais doué comme il l'était, son cri du cœur ressembla à un beuglement d'il-ne-savait-quoi… Sakura ne s'en souvenait plus (et d'un côté ce n'était pas un si grand mal)… Tomoyo lui avait expliqué la situation délicate… et lui avait même rappelé un court passage d'un conte qu'il avait lu… il sentait que la magie de Clow était responsable… en partie ou totalement, ça, il s'en fichait éperdument.

C'était un jour perdu.

Pour lui ou pour elle.

Si elle venait à ne plus jamais s'en souvenir.

Ce serait un jour perdu pour la vie.

**… …**

Du sollst warten! MOUHAHAHAHA! En clair, à suivre, et quand je le veux ! Niark !

J'ai été subitement inspirée par les parties avec Tomoyo et Shaolan… je ne pourrais vous dire comment ni pourquoi, mais j'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration comme j'en recherche tant. Et voilà !

Ça a donné quand même cinq pages de plus aux deux de départ… sept ! Je sais encore compter, c'est magnifique !

Bon je m'attelle à la suite #prépare sa selle#

**… …**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Un grand merci à **Mitsuko**, **Emilie** **Rosier**, **Kitty-luv-Snape** pour la version originale des noms, je commençais à m'énerver de ne plus pouvoir visiter ma librairie pour les retrouver. Et puis je n'aurais pas eu l'air fin à écrire sur un papier les noms, livre en mains, juste à côté d'un employé.

Merci à toutes (ginevria comprise bien entendu) pour les compliments concernant le précédent chapitre j'espère que la nouvelle version des deux premiers n'a pas cassé l'ambiance. **ARIGATOU !**

Je détourne trente secondes le nouveau règlement pour répondre à la review anonyme sans mail ni rien et à celle dont l'adresse n'est plus valide…

**Ginevria** a mis le doigt dessus… petite coquine, tu es télépathe ou quoi ? T'as piraté mon ordinateur, c'est ça ? Avoue ! Et pour une fois que c'est à moi de dire « _de rien_ », je te dis donc : de rien, je me fais aussi rêver, même après la fin ! (Dis si tu repasses, tu peux me donner une adresse qui marche ? lol)

**Mitsuko**… que te dire à part trois fois merci : pour avoir dit du bien de ma fanfic, m'avoir donné la traduction, et ton courage… grrr j'en ai vraiment besoin pour ne pas craquer !

#va ouvrir ses fichiers audio et texte sur la vascularisation de la jambe et de la cuisse# la Mellyna était en train de réviser pendant qu'elle répondait aux reviews…

#fumée sortant des oreilles#

**Emilie** tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Kero se résigne déjà à ne plus les voir, ses bonbons, avant un sacré bout de temps… je suis sadique, je sais, mais pour une fois que j'ai une pov' bête sans défense…

#voit les griffes et les crocs de lion#

#sort lime à ongles et paire de ciseaux, avec un sourire sadique#… A suivre… merci à toi d'avoir aimé ce chapitre !

Venons à ton cas, **Kitty-luv-Snape**… tu veux bien que je t'appelle Kitty ou Snape ? Bon la miss, pas de panique ! Moi j'adore écrire et lire des chapitres super longs, c'est pour ça… harcelée par les lecteurs ? J'ai un secret : j'ignore. Non sérieusement, je ne suis pas régulière dans les updates, mais alors là pas du tout ! Merci beaucoup pour Spinel Sun… la honte ! Et puis je crois que maintenant vous avez une chtite idée de la personne qui défie Sakura… non ? Et à bientôt sur MSN !

Voilà les dernières réponses aux reviews sont terminées, à la prochaine !


End file.
